


Periwinkle Sheets

by hvunjinx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvunjinx/pseuds/hvunjinx
Summary: Maybe it's always been there. Maybe you need to feel in order to touch, to act in order to care. To let things happen, to stop looking.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Periwinkle Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic on ao3, I hope you enjoy it <3  
> Just like all my writings, this is not proofread.

They don’t talk for a month.

Exchanging glances and greeting each other with short nods was not talking. Asking for something they couldn’t reach themselves with the minimum amount of syllables possible was not talking. “Goodnight” followed by a hum was not talking. They didn’t move past greetings and monosyllabic communication for a whole month. Minho was not the talkative type and Hyunjin didn’t seem to care, so they stayed like that for a month. Not knowing a single thing about each other except for their names. At least for Hyunjin that seemed to be the truth, but for Minho it was more. It was always more. 

It’s true that he didn’t have a lot of experience in the social interaction field, but he would always find a way to get to know people better. He liked to observe, so he did. Hyunjin was not exactly an open book, he was just easygoing and loose about every aspect of his life. He wasn't focused on closeting his personality traits afraid of judgment or manipulation. He just let himself be, and Minho happened to be around him. So he watched as Hyunjin went on with his life, at least during the shift they shared at the convenience store. He knew Hyunjin liked to take one juice box from the shelf with near expiry products every night, sometimes two or three. Once he caught Hyunjin humming the melody of a popular kpop song while sweeping the sidewalk and looked up online for around five minutes to find it — he was just curious. And there was that one time he pretended to be listening to music on his headphones so he could hear Hyunjin’s conversation with his boyfriend — he did feel like a creep a second after realizing what he was doing though so he pressed play on his phone and pretended not having heard the taller talking about his date plans. 

The main reason why he never started an actual conversation with the blonde was that he felt sort of riled by Hyunjin.

Hyunjin, with his brand new phone and pink case, walking around in his neatly ironed clothes and perfectly combed hair. Hyunjin, with his floral perfume and glossy skin, not a single dark circle in sight. Hyunjin, getting in his boyfriend’s car by the end of his shift. Hyunjin, organizing the products with his delicate, never-worked-before fingers. Hyunjin, that probably had the most superficial reason to be working night shift at a convenience store. 

Every time he mustered enough willpower to make conversation with him, a voice in his head would make him backtrack in the same breath. Hyunjin wasn’t lazy or inattentive, actually much the opposite — he seemed to actually enjoy doing his job —, but that was exactly what rubbed Minho the wrong way. Who likes working at an unfulfilling, worthless, low-paid job from 9pm to 1am? Only naive people who don’t need that money to survive. And that’s what Hyunjin is — a well off person who’s working at a convenience store to try something new. Minho hated that. He hated that while he was living a nomadic lifestyle, moving from studio apartment to studio apartment, counting on every paycheck from all his part-time jobs to afford sleeping on a bed, Hyunjin was just checking what it’s like to be employed. 

He didn’t know for sure if that was the reason why Hyunjin was working there, but from the glimpses of the taller’s life he’d got to witness every now and then it seemed most likely. 

They didn’t talk for a whole month, and only a single month, because Hyunjin broke up with his boyfriend two days into their second month knowing each other. He hadn’t said with those exact words, but it was pretty obvious for anyone to see. Minho clocked in for work like always, went behind the counter to take his uniform vest as always, but something was different, because he almost stepped on a curled up Hyunjin, hugging his legs and sobbing uncontrollably. Taking notice of Minho’s presence, he tried to gain some composure back while still looking down, wiping the tears off his face. Minho didn’t know how to handle people crying around him, so he stood there shifting his weight from one leg to another, trying to find the best way to say _hey can you excuse me my vest is behind you._ Those torturing seconds in that situation seemed to be making both of them uncomfortable because Hyunjin finally looked up to glare at Minho through his swollen eyes and red nose.

“What are you looking at?” Hyunjin asked with a raspy voice, and the crack in his tone made Minho’s heart clench before he could register. Minho blinked at him, trying to come up with a sarcastic retort but what came out was...

“A-are you okay?” _FUCK!_ Why did he fucking stutter?! Hyunjin had already changed his kicked-puppy-trying-to-act-tough expression to a taken aback one, it was too late. Minho took a step back and cleared his throat anyway, giving space for Hyunjin to get up from the floor.

“Yeah, I’m wonderful.” Hyunjin said between a sniff and another. He scratched his head and looked around his surroundings, avoiding eye contact. Minho took the box of tissues that was right next to him and hesitantly handed to Hyunjin. He was crying, it was the least he could do. Hyunjin looked at Minho, at the tissue box on his hand, and back at Minho. He raised an eyebrow, but took the box anyway. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” And that was their first actual conversation. Short words, awkward situation, hours later Minho found himself bending down to untie his shoelaces just to tie them again so Hyunjin wouldn’t feel embarrassed for going home by himself for the first time since he got the job, though he would never admit doing that for the blonde’s sake. 

Later that night when Minho fell limp on his bed waiting for for his sore muscles and utter exhaustion to lure him into a heavy, dreamless sleep, he found himself tossing and turning for a little longer than expected, and when he finally found a comfortable position to stay in and a few seconds before drifting off, between a slow blink and another, the smudged image of Hyunjin with his nose and eyes a little reddened by his tears clouded his sight, and before closing his eyes one last time that night he thought about just how beautiful Hyunjin was.

Of course the bubbly and lively energy Hyunjin always brought with him to the convenience store toned down significantly after that night. His hair wasn’t so perfectly combed anymore, his glossy skin now had a faint sign of sleep deprivation, nothing severe as actual dark circles. He didn’t wear makeup to cover up the tiredness in his face, he didn’t try to style his hair better when he realized they had customers. Pretending wasn’t his thing, Minho realized once again. But he did try his best to distract himself. 

Minho could only sigh in lighthearted pity as he watched Hyunjin reorganizing the shelves for the nth time one night, cleaning the bathroom with loud music playing in his headphones, cursing at his phone when he’d lose in a stupid game. He didn’t mind Hyunjin’s incessant pacing around the store, because he knew what was going to happen the moment the taller would stop. 

“So… Minho, right?” Hyunjin leaned on the counter with his head in his hands, and Minho tried his best not to roll his eyes. 

“Yes?”

“We’ve known each other for—

“We don’t know each other”

“-a little over two months now, but I don’t know a single thing about you” 

“Isn’t that great?” Minho asked, a fake grin plastered on his face. 

“Tell me about yourself, Lee Minho.” Ok, he had to sneer at the sight of Hyunjin twirling a strand of his long hair around his finger. 

“Why would I do that?” 

“Because I’m asking so nicely?” Hyunjin blinked in fake innocence and Minho definitely shouldn’t be feeling so amused the way he was.

“Everything you need to know about me, you already do.” 

“So, nothing?”

“Exactly.” Hyunjin snorted in annoyance when all Minho did was smile like he just delivered the wittiest line and took the broom to sweep the sidewalk. He followed Minho outside and sat on one of the green chairs with his legs crossed. 

“Listen, you’ve already seen me cry, that’s a very intimate moment you’ve witnessed.” Hyunjin pointed out.

“I don’t know where you’re trying to get with this.” Minho shrugged, and the other continued.

“It doesn’t make sense that you’ve seen a personal moment of mine and I don’t even know what is a personal moment to you.” 

“So that’s how you’re gonna try to persuade me into talking about myself? By being reasonable?” 

“That’s correct.” Minho laughed with his whole chest. Hyunjin really was a different breed, but predictable all the same. He glanced at the blonde sitting there and contemplated his options. Should he go on with this naive, light conversation or just burst his bubble once and for all? He kept sweeping, and this time Hyunjin’s shiny white, expensive looking sneakers came to his line of sight. He stopped sweeping and looked at Hyunjin.

“Listen, kid. I don’t know where you learned that, but where I came from you don’t have to tell people shit just for pleasantries. So stay out of my business and I stay out of yours.” He sustained a serious eye contact with the blonde for a few seconds to get his point across and went back to his task. Hyunjin seemed to understand because he didn’t say a thing for a whole minute. 

“Oh my god, can you stop trying to keep this emo, introspective boy, I-don’t-talk-about-myself persona? It isn’t cute.” 

“Say what now?” He looked up at Hyunjin, who was now standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

“For a whole month I thought you hated me, and since I know although I’ve never done anything to make you hate me people don’t always need a reason to hate someone else, I didn’t care. I normally don’t go out of my way to talk to cold hearted people, but you’re not cold hearted. I know so, I’ve seen so. You’re sweet and caring.” 

“If it’s because the tissue thing-

“Don’t interrupt me. It’s not only the tissue thing. I’ve seen you observing my movements and cooing at me when I’m desperately trying to do something instead of moping around in sadness. You’re kind.”

“I wasn’t cooing at you.”

“Yes you were. And you always take half the near expiry food home but lately you’ve been leaving a lot for me.”

“It’s not for you.”

“Who else is it for then? The owner?” He raised a teasing eyebrow, and Minho had no choice but to stay silent and scratch his head in embarrassment. Hyunjin smiled victorious and continued. “You might not be the best at opening up or even warming up to people, but you’re nice. And I like being friends with nice people, so let’s be friends.” Minho stared at him for one, two seconds, trying to find what’s the catch behind his sudden friendly behavior, but Hyunjin kept his stance, staring back at him.

“You’re not possibly being honest.” He tried for one last time. 

“I’m always honest.” Hyunjin replied simply, like it was so obvious. Minho was still uneasy. 

“So I see you cry and hand you a box of tissues and suddenly you want to be my friend?” 

“Also… It gets lonely here in the night, without having someone to talk to.” Hyunjin finally broke eye contact while saying those words and gazed at the parking lot across the street, and that was the turning point for Minho. If it was anybody else, he would lure him into being friends and sharing secrets, tell him a load of irrelevant crap about himself and move on with his life until he gets bored of him, like always. But Hyunjin is somewhat different — He sets off a few alarms in Minho and gives him a specific kind of uneasiness that he doesn’t always get when he’s surrounded by spoiled upper class boys. He didn’t know if he wanted to dwell into that mysterious feeling, but it’s not like he could control the filter connecting his thoughts to his mouth at that moment anyway. 

“Ah… I didn’t know…” His tone gave away how reluctant he was to indulge in an even slightly closer relationship with the blonde, and he cursed under his breath when Hyunjin opened that pretty yet annoying smile. 

“Ha! See? You’re a softie!” 

“I’m not. Go back to work.” He stumbled on his words but at least the monotone he intended was present. It didn’t stop Hyunjin from smiling even wider and asking endless questions that Minho would only give short answers to.

Hyunjin is by far the fastest person Minho got along with, and going against all his morals and principles, he wasn’t that mad at it. Hyunjin was naturally a talkative person, always being very open about his views on the superficial topics they’ve talked about like they’re oh so important, reaching octaves louder when he got worked up and invested on getting his point across, but they would never get into actually arguing because Minho would give up on argumenting over his point way sooner than that. It’s not that he didn’t want to stand up for his own opinions, he just knew it was pointless. Hyunjin would never understand. Living in his perfect bubble for his whole life, of course he would never understand, and Minho made his peace with that. Hyunjin still felt like an itch he had to scratch sometimes but he could fight that instinct. As long as Hyunjin kept his distance, that is. 

It was somewhere into Hyunjin’s fourth month working at the convenience store when Minho noticed a few cracks in his perfectly sculpted glass dome.

Nothing major, just a subtle grimace when specific commercials came on TV or a slightly red nose when he clocked in for work, like he’d been crying. It could be just the open wound from his recent breakup, but it was so natural that he must have been used to those reflexes. Hyunjin knew how to hide whatever it was very well, and that’s what intrigued Minho — to what extent was Hyunjin hiding his own life? The hint of an answer came shortly after he questioned himself. 

He was taking out the trash when a new customer walked in so he didn’t catch his name, but when he came back Hyunjin was smiling wide and leaning over the counter like they knew each other. Minho tried to make his presence unknown and walked to the farthest shelves, superficially organizing the canned goods. 

“So you’re working here and tutoring kids?” The customer — his friend — asked, and Minho was not expecting such a deep, grown up voice to come from that fairy like boy. He kept listening.

“Yes…” Hyunjin trailed off sweeping the store with his eyes, and his eyes landed on Minho for a split second but he turned his attention back to the boy. “Are they suspecting?” 

“Mom asks why you come home so late sometimes but I cover for you.” They’re brothers, Minho assumed. “Isn’t it dangerous? You walk all the way home by yourself.”

“Nothing I can’t manage. But listen…” He started but dragged his tone a few octaves down and leaned in to hide his face behind the smaller, which made it impossible for Minho to decipher. They whispered for some time, the assumed to be his brother giggled once or twice and a few seconds later he was seeing himself out. “I-It’s nothing like that!” Hyunjin yelled from the counter when the other blonde was already walking out, laughing. He quickly turned to glance at Minho, the sudden movement made the brunette look down to hide his embarrassment for getting caught eavesdropping. “You can come out of your hiding.” Hyunjin said, and Minho didn’t have to look up to know he was smiling mischievously — he could feel it in his tone, but he walked to the counter anyway. 

“I wasn’t hiding.”

“Sure.” Hyunjin bit back with sarcasm, the TV behind him creating a comfortable white noise while Minho cleared his throat. “So that was my brother.” The blonde said out of nowhere. 

“Cool.” 

“He’s cute, isn’t he?”

“I guess.”

“He said you’re cute.” Minho shifted his attention from the TV to the pair of eyes staring at him. He seemed unfazed, more like he was waiting for Minho’s reaction, which was to just shrug and look back to the TV. 

“Ok.”

“You’re not interested.”

“I’m not.”

“Are you straight?”

“I’m- What does it matter to you?” He glanced at Hyunjin in front of him for a second just to catch him blushing faintly. 

“I don’t know. It doesn’t. Just making conversation.” He took a piece of cloth from under the counter and started wiping the surface. Minho looked at him one last time to register his forced bland expression before moving away to find something to do. 

“I’m gay.” He said simply on his way, and the unavowed tension between them rose with each step. 

The closest to an answer came to Minho when he was too tired to wonder. He had one of the toughest days of the year, working nonstop since he got up. The supermarket he worked from morning to afternoon was chaotic and the customers kept yelling at him when he got the change wrong or forgot to hand the receipt; the restaurant he worked from his lunch break until 8pm was cramped to the point he couldn’t even go to the bathroom; and now he was alone working at the convenience store because Hyunjin was nowhere to be seen. He didn’t have the boy’s number, he didn’t have any means to contact him. But to be honest, he didn’t really care. He was just frustrated and exhausted, all he cared about was finishing his shift and going home to his warm bed. He was too tired to wonder why Hyunjin hadn’t arrived, maybe he got a stain on his shirt or something more irrelevant, maybe he forgot to charge his phone, he just didn’t care. He was tired, he only had ten minutes on his shift to cover, blinking heavily while he had his chin resting on his hand, and when his lids were just a millimeter away from closing entirely the doorbell rang. He was desperately hoping to be Hakyeon arriving early to clock in for work but when he looked up he had a headrush from standing up too fast.

“Oh my fucking- Hey!” He ran to where Hyunjin was barely standing, his whole face was swollen, marked with a few different shades of red and purple. His shirt was dirty with mud, Minho could spot a few marks on his arms too. Hyunjin was looking down the entire time, just standing there. Minho took no time to lead the blonde to the table outside. “Hyunjin?” the blonde just fell limp on the chair, face still down. Minho had no choice but to cup his face with both his hands to make Hyunjin look at him. There were tears in his eyes, but he wasn’t crying. “Hey…” He whispered like any word would cause him more harm. 

“I…” He finally opened his mouth after a few seconds looking at Minho’s face. “I didn’t know where else to go.” 

Minho unconsciously rubbed his thumb on his cheek, which made Hyunjin look down again, slipping away from his touch. He gulped down whatever was forming in his throat and asked “Do you live far?” Hyunjin shook his head violently and curled up in pain on the chair. 

“I-I can’t go home.” 

“Okay,” Minho took a deep breath, immediately discarding the option “Okay.” He was distressed and lost, looking around inside the store and back at Hyunjin again, trying to come up with any idea to aid him. When he looked to his side the idea popped on his head abruptly, and he had no other choice but to follow it. Hakyeon was walking down the street, and Minho ran inside to take off the vest and grab his things. He walked outside and crouched down to level Hyunjin. “Hey, can you walk? It’s not far, I promise.” _I promise?_ The tenderness in Minho’s tone was slipping out beyond his control. Hyunjin nodded weakly, and Minho propped him up as Hakyeon reached the store. 

“Hey what’s going- Oh my god what happened?!” 

“Can’t explain. See you tomorrow.” Minho shielded Hyunjin with his body to keep Hakyeon from looking at his face. He turned to the street and slung Hyunjin’s arm over his shoulder to help him, and they walked in silence for the next ten minutes until they reached Minho’s apartment. 

Apartment was an overstatement. Minho lived in a single room studio that could barely fit his furniture, but it was still his for the time being. He helped Hyunjin get inside and sat him on the bed while looking for his first aid kit. It wasn’t that hard to find since Minho’s closet consisted of a small cabinet. When he sat on a chair in front of Hyunjin and put the first aid kit next to him, the latter was inspecting something on his bed. 

“Pastel blue sheets” Hyunjin pointed out, but there was no amusement or teasing behind his tone. He kept looking at the pillows neatly placed on top of his bed so Minho had to nudge his thigh lightly to get his attention.

Hyunjin seemed to not be affected by his wounds, turning to Minho with a soft smile on his face. Minho cleared his throat before moving his hand to tuck Hyunjin’s messy strand of hair behind his ear. He examined his face, looking for slits and sore spots before taking a piece of cotton from the kit. He was trying his best to not look into the taller’s eyes that were observing him with curiosity, he could feel his ears burning. He applied a small amount of alcohol and patted gently on Hyunjin’s brow, making him flinch. “It’s periwinkle,” Minho whispered.

“Hm?”

“The sheets.”

“Ah,” Hyunjin softened into the touch and smiled, and somehow the superficial cut on the curve of his bottom lip only made him look prettier. His lips curled up into a subtly devilish grin, like he was holding his laugh.

“What?”

“Nothing.” He blinked innocently but kept looking at Minho, and the latter hesitantly moved a clean piece of cotton with alcohol to clean the wound on his lip. “Are you not gonna ask what happened?”

“Don’t move your lips.” _Please, don’t move your lips when I have to look at them._ Hyunjin hummed in compliance and stood still, but still observing every inch of Minho’s face. He could feel his eyes scanning him. When he finished cleaning up the wound the best way he could Hyunjin didn’t spare another second to speak again.

“Your place is nice.”

“Thanks.”

“You live alone?”

“You wanna take a shower?” They said at the same time and broke eye contact to avoid catching each other blushing. “Um, I mean, your clothes are dirty.” 

“Ah… Okay then.” Hyunjin kept sitting on the bed politely watching Minho taking a spare towel, shirt and sweatpants. 

“I’ll finish up when you’re clean.” Minho said while handing him everything.

“What?” Heat rose up to Hyunjin’s cheeks rapidly, making Minho follow although he didn’t catch any possible innuendos there.

“Your wounds.”

“Ah. Oh. Okay.” And in a second he was out of sight, locking himself in the bathroom. Two seconds later the door was unlocked and opened, revealing only Hyunjin’s head “I knew you’re a softie” He snickered and locked himself again. Minho stared at the bathroom door where Hyunjin could be seen a second ago and just scoffed fondly before getting up. 

He felt both proud and embarrassed by his apartment and overall way of living. He didn’t have a TV — both because he didn’t like watching TV neither had the time for it —, he didn’t have a refrigerator — only a small second-hand frigobar he got from the roommate he used to live with before moving there. He did have a decent bathroom though, the one Hyunjin locked himself into before he could even change. He opened the drawer where he kept his canned goods and managed to make a somewhat edible ramyeon with eggs cheese and whatever else he could find. Hyunjin came out of the bathroom just in time, right when Minho was turning off the stove, and he had a hard time adjusting to the view before him. Hyunjin was wearing his clothes and had his hair damp, brushed back sloppily. His face wasn’t looking as bruised as before, but the cuts and swelling were still visible. He looked so comfortable in Minho’s clothes the latter forgot for a second how far apart from each other their worlds were.

“You like ramyeon?”

“Who doesn’t like ramyeon?” Hyunjin asked, spreading the towel evenly on the arms of the chair. 

“Fair enough.” Minho noticed something as soon as Hyunjin walked closer to him to inspect the food, and thought to himself if it was worth mentioning or not for long, torturing seconds. “Here,” he put half the content in the pot into a bowl and handed it to Hyunjin with a pair of chopsticks.

“Thank you” He said and moved to the bed “It smells great,”

“The shirt is backwards.” It came out before Minho could stop himself. Hyunjin looked up in confusion, and down at his body only to confirm that indeed he could see the tag facing forward. He looked up to Minho and chuckled. 

“I didn’t even notice, hang on-” Minho tried to look away, his body turned to the counter in front of him but his head was stuck in that position, staring at Hyunjin while he pulled off the shirt — Minho’s shirt — by the collar, taking it off completely and wearing it again. The sight of Hyunjin’s exposed chest almost made Minho choke on his breath, he had no idea the blonde was toned like that. He sat on the bed and crossed his legs before taking the bowl again like nothing happened, and Minho tried to act like it as well. 

He took his food and sat on the chair, the farthest he could from Hyunjin, and they ate in silence. Sometimes Minho felt Hyunjin’s eyes on him, but he ignored it each time. He was probably just trying to figure out if Minho was uncomfortable or not with his presence, and he couldn’t tell that himself so he just let Hyunjin have his own conclusions. They finished their meal and Hyunjin offered to wash the dishes, which Minho didn’t decline because one he was fucking exhausted two Hyunjin could use the experience. He was clumsy, Minho could tell, but he managed to clean everything decently.

“So…” He started, walking back to the bed.

“Ah, your face. Sit.” Minho took the first aid kit again. He ought to do the best he could with two small bandages and ointment.

“ _So…_ ” Hyunjin tried again, and this time Minho let him. “Am I gonna sleep here or…?” 

“Are you asking if you can sleep here?”

“I’d like to.”

“Because you can’t go home.”

“Yes.” 

“And I brought you here.”

“Mhm.”

“And you don’t have money to go to a hotel or something?” 

“I don’t.” Minho glanced at Hyunjin’s eyes for a second but turned his attention back to his bruised nose. He knew the judgement was crystal clear in his face, but he didn’t say a word. “I really don’t.” He sighed. 

“Well. Stay here then. But you gotta leave when the sun rises.”

“That’s poetic.” Hyunjin smiled, and Minho had to face him to give his most determined expression.

“I’m serious.” 

“Okay,” He sang, and Minho could’ve swore he didn’t take that seriously. 

“You’re all set.” 

“Thank you.” Minho got up to put the first aid kit back in the drawer and take his pajamas. “You’re gonna take a shower?” Hyunjin asked, and he turned to him in confusion. 

“Yes?” 

“Okay.” Hyunjin shrugged and Minho took the chance to flee to the bathroom, and he didn’t know why the first thing he asked himself when he was finally safe from the blonde’s eyes behind the door was where Hyunjin’s phone was. 

The warm water pouring on his back washed the adrenaline away from his system and there was only exhaustion left. He could feel his eyelids heavy again, the weight of a long day falling over him and making every step harder to take. When he finally wore his clothes and came out of the bathroom Hyunjin was already asleep on his bed. 

Hyunjin was sleeping on his bed. 

He didn’t even have time to process whatever happened in the last hour. He was just so tired but the image of Hyunjin all beaten up triggered his protective side. He didn’t know he cared so much for the boy. Maybe in a brotherly way? He does look two or three years younger than Minho, but, truth be told, he couldn’t fool himself like that. By the way he felt looking at Hyunjin shirtless it was impossible to be a brotherly, innocent type of care. But it was too late to change his mind and impulses about the choices he’d made that led up to that situation — him laying down next to Hyunjin on his bed. Thankfully Hyunjin was curled up like a puppy facing the wall, so he wouldn’t have to turn to the other side. 

The moment he rested his head on the pillow however, it was like his sleep decided to take a walk outside. His eyes were wide open, glued to Hyunjin’s back in front of him. Would it be weird if he covered him with the comforter? It was a chilly night. But he only had one comforter so they would have to share… No. Better not. But his body was bruised (he noticed a few red marks on his torso), the cold weather wouldn’t be good for him. What was he thinking?

Turns out he didn’t have to make a proper decision because Hyunjin slid his legs under the comforter Minho was using and turned his back to the wall. Minho closed his eyes, trying to look like he was already asleep but god he could feel Hyunjin’s eyes burning holes in his face. 

“Your bed smells nice.” Hyunjin whispered. Minho kept quiet.

“I want to tell you what happened today.”

There was nothing he could do so he didn’t protest and just remained with his eyes closed and listened, assuming that would leave both of them less uncomfortable in that situation. Silence lingered for a few seconds and Minho could feel heat crawling up his neck, he was being watched, he could feel it. What was making Hyunjin take so long staring at Minho’s face? He silently prayed for him not to be able to see his face burning red. When the silence in the room was so tense and unbearable Minho considered opening his eyes to put an end to his curiosity and find out what was the expression on Hyunjin’s face as he looked at him, but he didn’t have to because the blonde sighed deeply before him. 

“But I don’t have the energy to. It’s just… A lot. A long day full of events that I’d rather forget. Sometimes talking about it just makes it real and I don’t want it to be, but I have to tell someone…” His tone was as tired as Minho was feeling, and that somehow brought a sense of familiarity to him. “But not tonight. I’ll tell you about it some other time.” Seconds passed and they stayed like that, in silence. The tension was now dissipated, he couldn’t feel Hyunjin’s eyes on him anymore. He yawned before whispering “For now I’m just gonna sleep here in your bed with your periwinkle sheets.” 

Minho made the mistake of opening his eyes a few seconds later to find Hyunjin sound asleep, curled up under Minho’s comforter, a few strands of hair covering his face but not enough to hide the comfortable smile adorning his lips. Despite all the wounds and cuts and bruises, Hyunjin was comfortable.

And maybe, just maybe, Minho was too.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @ hvunjinx where I also write socmed aus <3  
> curiouscat: hvunjinx


End file.
